La salle sur demande
by ginnylafurie
Summary: Si tu ouvres cette porte, prépares toi à pouvoir changer ta vie... Ou à en changer bien plus...


Erinne était avant tout sage et réfléchie, après tout Rowena Serdaigle l'avait choisie comme élève pour ces raisons là mais cela ne l'empêchait nullement d'être curieuse. De plus, elle avait une certaine fierté et lorsque ce Edward, un élève de Gryffondor particulièrement prétentieux lui avait proposé ce pari stupide pour savoir laquelle des deux maisons avait le plus de valeur et bien les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, elle fut obligée d'accepter et elle était maintenant entrain de chercher partout dans Poudlard des endroits inconnus et inexplorés dont la découverte prouverait la supériorité des Serdaigles. Cependant, ces découvertes se résumait pour l'instant à des toilettes dissimulait près des cachots et qui n'avait apparemment jamais été utilisés. Et en plus elle avait soif. Elle était maintenant au septième étage, elle faisait les cents pas en se disant que des appareils de détection magique ne serait pas de trop dans ses recherches et qu'elle ferait bien de se dépêcher si elle ne voulait pas mourir déshydrater.

Elle poursuivit donc son chemin, s'arrêta, cligna deux fois des yeux, puis revint en arrière. À l'endroit où quelques secondes auparavant ne se trouvait qu'un mur de pierre, il y avait désormais une porte. Seule l'habitude d'ouvrir une porte fermée l'empêcha de rester pétrifiée et d'actionner la poignée de cette porte qui s'ouvrait sur l'inconnu.

Elle rentra et là, sur diverses tables, elle vit le parfait matériel magique indispensable à tout explorateur digne de ce nom et sur une autre table une carafe d'eau et un verre.

Cette salle matérialisait donc nos désirs...Cette salle était le témoignage de la magie de cette école.

Erinne avança, hébétée, dans la pièce. Finit le pari, oublié la volonté de prouver la supériorité des Serdaigle, seul subsistait le plaisir de la découverte, l'excitation de savoir que l'on est la première personne à voir ce que l'on voit, le sentiment d'avoir fait passer une chose de l'inconnu au connu, d'avoir fait passer le rêve à la réalité, d'avoir donné vie à la légende...

* * *

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient tout les quatre dans la salle sur demande, la salle de l'Ailleurs comme ils aimaient l'appeler, tout devenait différent, chaque instant devenait unique. Il n'y avait plus de mensonges, plus de secrets, plus de préjugés, seulement eux quatre et l'espace entre les quatre fauteuil qui seul pouvait encore les séparer.

Il était peut être plus loyale que les trois autre, il était peut être plus ambitieux que les trois autre, elle était peut être plus courageuse que les trois autres et il était peut être plus intelligent que les trois autres mais quand ils se retrouvaient dans cette salle unique, cette salle qui seule avait le pouvoir de faire d'eux quatre une seule et même personne, rien ni personne ne pouvait les séparer.

* * *

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle rentrait dans cette salle, elle y avait déjà était amenée plusieurs fois et à chaque fois elle ressentait la même chose, cette impression que dans cette salle, tout pourrait arriver, que rien ne lui était impossible mais également cette impression étrange de se sentir toute petite, insignifiante car quand on arrivait ici, on ne pouvait que s'apercevoir du nombres d'élèves qui était passés ici, du nombre de générations qui s'étaient succédés, laissant une partie d'eux même, un souvenir d'une époque oubliée.

C'est ainsi qu'Alicia Cooper ne put s'empêcher, en plus des pétards mouillés qui aurait pu compromettre son «innocence», de laisser quelque chose d'elle même, de faire en sorte que son passage ici ne s'efface jamais, et surtout de prendre part à ce que l'héritage de Poudlard ne s'arrête pas là et qu'elle y est également contribué.

Elle enleva solennellement ce pendentif qu'elle portait continuellement depuis trois ans et le déposa délicatement à côté des pétards mouillés. Elle avait désormais l'impression d'avoir rendu à cette école un peu de tout ce qu'elle lui avait apportée.

* * *

Ryan était en première année et on venait de lui apprendre un secret incroyable. Ryan soupçonné une farce mais une farce tellement fascinante, tellement tentante qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'y croire. Son cerveau était retissant mais son cœur, lui, était tellement emballé!

Il aimait déjà tellement Poudlard. Il n'y était que depuis quatre mois mais il y avait déjà vécu tellement de moment merveilleux. Si ce secret s'avérait exact... En même temps cette école était si magique, pourquoi cela ne serait-il pas vrai? Il était désormais à l'endroit indiqué. (Barnabas le follet était tellement stupide, apprendre à des trolls à danser!)

Il ferma très fort les yeux, très fort les poings et pensa très fort et espéra très fort. Il passa trois fois devant ce mur vide puis ouvrit ses yeux devant lesquelles se trouvait désormais une porte. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et y cru encore plus fort. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il sut tout d'abord que sa mère avait raison: il faut croire en la magie, c'est ça qui la rend réelle, ensuite il se sentit fier, lui qu'on avait estimé digne de ce secret, puis enfin il se sentit reconnaissant, plus reconnaissant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Poudlard ne cesserait donc jamais de lui apporter autant! Il rentra dans la salle et prit le premier livre qu'il put atteindre; il parlait de pirates, il en prit un autre qui parlait de chevaliers, puis un autre, tous parlait d'aventures, car après tout, il fallait bien avouer qu'il n'y avait pas que la magie pour vous faire rêver.

* * *

Luna était toujours heureuse lorsqu'elle voyait une nouvelle date s'affichait sur le Gallion que Hermione lui avait donné et qu'elle gardait toujours dans sa poche.

Elle attendait alors impatiemment cette date, espérant secrètement qu'elle ne serait pas repoussée, ne parvenant pas à penser à autre chose et quand c'était enfin le bon moment, le même jour et la même heure qu'elle avait lue des dizaines de fois sur ce Gallion magique, elle se dirigeait le cœur léger, le sourire aux lèvres vers la salle sur demande, passait trois fois devant les yeux fermés, le cœur serré et lorsqu'elle ouvrait la porte, elle se retrouvait enfin devant l'AD, devant ses _amis_.

* * *

Harry passa trois fois devant la salle commune le plus rapidement possible, Ron et Hermione à ses côtés, comme toujours.

L'Horcruxe devait se trouver là, il ne pouvait que se trouver là, faîtes qu'il soit bien là! Oui c'était sûr, Harry en était certain, reste à savoir où exactement et ça, il en était beaucoup moins sûr.

Il avait ce souvenir d'un buste qu'il avait coiffé d'un diadème pour le retrouver plus facilement. S'il avait su ce jour là que c'était le diadème de Serdaigle, que c'était un Horcruxe...

Mais il n'avait pas le temps pour les regrets, ils devaient se dépêcher.

Malheureusement, lorsqu'il rentra dans la salle, il comprit que se dépêcher serait plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait.

Crabbe, Goyle, Malefoy n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de le laisser chercher tranquillement.

Alors que ce qu'il cherchait avait une importance extrême, Harry sentait que tout allait mal se passer. Et il avait raison... Crabbe, finit par s'énerver de ne pas savoir ce qu'était un dieu dame et il lança le sortilège de Feudeymon, le feu commença alors à envahir la pièce. Harry se précipita, attrapa trois balais, en pris un et lança les deux autres à Ron et Hermione, monta sur le sien et chercha le diadème.

Le feu s'étendait de plus en plus et tout ce qui se passa ensuite ne fut qu'une succession d'action qui resterait à jamais floues.

Crabbe ne contrôlant plus son sort, Goyle et Malefoy sauvé de justesse et le diadème brûlant dans les flammes. Crabbe avait détruit l'Horcruxe.

_Si tu ouvres cette porte, prépares toi à pouvoir changer ta vie...ou à en changer bien plus..._


End file.
